A New Life
by Missgranger33
Summary: 10 ans après la grande bataille, Hermione ressent le besoin de s'éloigner du monde magique et commence une nouvelle vie dans le Londres moldus. Mais tout ne va pas se passer comme elle l'espérait...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Les transports en commun, voilà bien une chose qui ne m'avait pas manqué ! Les gens qui sentent la transpiration à 9h du matin, les enfants qui hurlent, tous ces corps serrés les uns aux autres….C'est dans ces moment-là que j'aimerais être dans le Londres sorciers et n'avoir qu'à transplaner pour me rendre d'un endroit à l'autre. Mais dans le Londres moldu, je suis obligée de choisir entre 2h de bouchons ou 30min de bus, autant dire que le choix est vite fait !

Beaucoup de choses du monde des sorciers me manquent à vrai dire. Mais j'avais besoin de partir, il fallait que je coupe et que je prenne du recul un certain temps. Comment j'en suis arrivée là ? Les derniers évènements se sont déroulés à une telle vitesse que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive. Et me voilà, à peine une semaine après mon arrivée, prête à passer un entretien d'embauche comme secrétaire pour une grosse entreprise Londonienne. Hermione Granger, secrétaire…. Qui l'eue crue ?

Je descends à mon arrêt et me retrouve devant un immense building dont l'enseigne de lettres dorées annonce « M-Entreprise ». J'inspire un grand coup et entre dans le bâtiment. L'intérieur est aussi spectaculaire que l'extérieur. Le carrelage gris au sol est si étincelant qu'on pourrait voir parfaitement son reflet, la décoration épurée dans les tons de blanc, crème et dorée est à la fois sobre et chic et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir un peu mal à l'aise entourée par tant de beauté. La réceptionniste m'indique de me rendre au 15ème étage où Mr Cooper m'attends.

L'entretien se passe très bien malgré le stress. Mr Cooper est un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui dirige le service marketing de l'entreprise. Il a besoin de quelqu'un d'organisé, qui pourras prendre ses appels, gérer son planning et organiser ses rendez-vous. Autant dire que mon tempérament légèrement maniaque du contrôle et perfectionniste lui ont plu. Il me raccompagne vers l'ascenseur avec un sourire charmeur.

« Merci d'être venue Miss Granger. Je ne vous cache pas que votre profil est très intéressant mais j'ai d'autres personnes à rencontrer avant de vous donner une réponse. Je vous recontacte pour vous faire part de ma décision d'ici la fin de la semaine. »

« Très bien, merci Mr Cooper. »

Je pénètre dans l'ascenseur et fait un sourire à Mr Cooper alors que les portes se referment.

Je sors mon téléphone pour écrire un message à ma colocataire Mary pour lui parler de mon entretient quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre et qu'un homme y entre. Je marmonne un vague « Bonjour » absorbée par l'écriture de mon message. L'homme me rend cette politesse avec un air tout aussi occupé, probablement absorbé par la lecture des documents qu'il semble tenir dans la main.

L'ascenseur sursaute soudain, s'arrête brutalement manquant me faire tomber et les lumières s'éteignent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ! » Râle l'homme à mes côtés.

J'entends qu'il appuie sur le bouton d'alarme pour tenter d'appeler quelqu'un mais personne ne réponds.

« Putain ! » Râle-t-il une fois de plus.

« Il y a un numéro de dépannage inscrit quelque part ? » Je demande essayant de forcer mes yeux à s'habituer à l'obscurité pour voir où se trouve mon interlocuteur.

« Aucune idée, vous avez un téléphone pour pouvoir éclairer le tableau ? J'ai laissé le miens dans mon bureau » demande-t-il.

« Oui bien sûr »

Je déverrouille mon téléphone et active la lampe torche. Lorsque mes yeux se lèves je manque tomber à nouveau et lâche mon téléphone qui tombe à terre par terre. Sauf que cette fois ce n'est pas à cause de l'ascenseur mais de son occupant.

« MALFOY ? »

« GRANGER ? »

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous auras donné l'eau à la bouche! Pensez au reviews, ça prends quelques secondes et ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que le premier! Bonne lecture, Enjoy!

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

Swangranger : Merci beaucoup j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant :)

Laulo : Tu voulais la suite? La voici! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en pense!

Delphine03 : Cette suite te donne t-elle encore l'eau a la bouche? ;) la suite sera encore forte en rebondissements !

diale-la-serpentard : Quel enthousiasme! Ca fait plaisir a voir, j'espère que tu aura autant de plaisir à lire la suite. Merci pour tes conseils j'en prends note ;)

* * *

 _L'ascenseur sursaute soudain, s'arrête brutalement manquant me faire tomber et les lumières s'éteignent._

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ! » Râle l'homme à mes côtés._

 _J'entends qu'il appuie sur le bouton d'alarme pour tenter d'appeler quelqu'un mais personne ne réponds._

 _« Putain ! » Râle-t-il une fois de plus._

 _« Il y a un numéro de dépannage inscrit quelque part ? » Je demande essayant de forcer mes yeux à s'habituer à l'obscurité pour voir où se trouve mon interlocuteur._

 _« Aucune idée, vous avez un téléphone pour pouvoir éclairer le tableau ? J'ai laissé le miens dans mon bureau » demande-t-il._

 _« Oui bien sûr »_

 _Je déverrouille mon téléphone et active la lampe torche. Lorsque mes yeux se lèves je manque tomber à nouveau et lâche mon téléphone qui tombe à terre par terre. Sauf que cette fois ce n'est pas à cause de l'ascenseur mais de son occupant._

 _« MALFOY ? »_

 _« GRANGER ? »_

 **Chapitre 2 :**

« Bon sang Malfoy mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?! »

« C'est à moi de te poser cette question ? »

« Quoi ?! Mais non c'est à moi de te demander ce que tu fais ici ! Dans le monde moldu ! »

« Et c'est à moi de te demander ce que tu fais ici, dans mon ascenseur ! »

« Ton ascenseur ? Ma parole, tu débloque Malfoy! »

« Ok Granger, reprend-il plus calmement essayant de calmer le jeu, je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu te trouves dans l'ascenseur de mon entreprise ? »

« Ton…. ? QUOI ?! »

Je me laisse glisser au sol accusant le coup. Malfoy en fait de même, résigné, s'asseyant face à moi à l'autre bout de l'ascenseur.

« Granger, avant que tu ne me fasse un AVC, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter ton téléphone que j'appelle quelqu'un qui pourras nous délivrer de cet enfer ? »

Je lui fais un signe de tête en direction du téléphone au sol qui éclaire la pièce. Il l'attrape et compose un numéro. Comment diable Malfoy s'est-il retrouvé ici ? Et comment se fait-il qu'il sache utiliser un IPhone ?!

« Oui, Mr Malfoy à l'appareil …. Il semblerait bien qu'il y ait un problème avec l'ascenseur 3 …. En effet, je suis à l'intérieur …. Dans combien de temps ? ….. Très bien, merci Lisa. »

Il raccroche et me rend mon téléphone.

« Un dépanneur est en route mais il ne sera probablement pas là avant 15min apparemment.»

Le silence se fait alors et aucun de nous deux n'ouvre la bouche. Je suis, pour ma part, bien trop confuse. Comment a-t 'il bien pu atterrir dans le monde moldu, lui, Draco Malfoy, ex-mangemort, détesteur de moldu professionnel ?!

Il a l'air tellement différent. Déjà physiquement : il est toujours aussi grand mais alors qu'avant il faisait plutôt maigrichon, il arbore maintenant une musculature bien plus développée, ce qui lui donne un air assez viril, mis en valeur par un costume gris clair faisant ressortir ses yeux. Ses cheveux sont toujours blonds mais un peu plus foncé qu'auparavant, et ils ne sont plus gominés avec un pot de gel entier mais un peu plus court et subtilement coiffé vers l'arrière. Bref l'adolescent puéril à laisser la place à un bel homme très séduisant il faut l'avouer.

Mais le changement ne porte pas que sur son physique. Son visage semble étrangement plus détendu, il ne fronce plus les sourcils comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à longueur de journée. Il n'a plusnon plus ce petit air supérieur qu'il affichait constamment, mais il s'est doté d'un charisme évident qui le rend tout aussi impressionnant.

Je fini par détourné les yeux avant qu'il ne remarque que je le fixe depuis une bonne minute. Mais la question de ce changement me taraude encore et je ne peux empêcher ma curiosité de prendre le dessus.

« Comment en es-tu arrivé ici Malfoy ? Les journaux te disaient mort ou exilé quelque part en Bulgarie. »

« C'est une longue histoire Granger ! »

« Et je crois que nous sommes coincé ici pour un petit moment… »

Il me lance un petit sourire en coin.

« Toujours réponse à tout Granger ! Dit-moi d'abord ce que toi tu fais ici. C'est bien le dernier endroit où je pensais retrouver Hermione Granger, sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, membre du trio d'or et insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-rat-de-bibliothèque ! »

« Moi qui commencer à me dire que tu étais plus aimable avec le temps, je suis heureuse de constater que tu restes la même petite fouine agaçante ! »

« On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne Granger ! Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question ».

« Tu n'as pas non plus répondu à la mienne il me semble ! »

Il sourit mais ne réponds pas. Et bien que je ne veux pas le laisser gagner, je me dis que au moins l'un de nous deux devrait faire preuve de maturité et lui répond.

« Je suis venu passer un entretien d'embauche » je réponds simplement. Il ouvre de grands yeux étonnés

« Moi qui te pensais que tu t'étais perdu ou en mission. Tu n'es donc pas devenue aurore, ou ministre, ou directrice de Poudlard, enfin quelque chose dans l'esprit ? Tu me déçois Granger. »

« Je t'emmerde Malfoy ! Disons simplement que j'ai eu besoin de m'éloigner du monde des sorciers pour quelques temps. Et toi ? »

Il semble hésiter un instant puis fini par répondre.

« Pareil, besoin de partir »

« Mais comment toi, Draco Malfoy, as-tu pu finir ici ? Dans le monde moldu ! »

Il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre lorsque la lumière revient et que l'ascenseur se remet en route. Nous nous levons et atteignons enfin le rez-de-chaussée accueilli par le réparateur et une demi-douzaine de personnes apparemment inquiets pour leur boss.

« Mr Malfoy tout va bien ? » demande une jeune femme, « Toutes nos excuses Monsieur » Dit un homme derrière, « Vous souhaitez quelque chose à boire Mr Malfoy ? » Demande une autre.

Je m'éclipse discrètement, contournant l'attroupement qui se forme autour de lui.

« Merci, je vais bien rassurez-vous. » Je l'entends répondre avant de me faufiler hors de la foule qui s'est amassé et de sortir du bâtiment.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement passe beaucoup plus vite tant je suis absorbée dans mes pensées. Voilà une matinée forte en émotions !

Une fois rentré, je m'affale sur mon canapé et prends mon téléphone pour appeler Ginny.

« HERMIIIOONNNEE ?! » Hurle-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ginny tu viens de me crever un tympan ! Tu n'as pas à hurler dedans je t'entends très bien. »

« Je suis désolé mais je n'y comprends rien à vos téphélone là ! »

« Té-lé-phone Ginny ! Je sais, mais les hiboux en plein Londres moldu c'est un peu suspects ! Et puis Harry est heureux que tu utilises un peu la technologie moldu au passage »

« Oui je sais. Ca à ses avantages je dois dire, la dernière fois il m'a appris à sextoter ! »

« A textoter tu veux dire ? »

« Non non, il a bien dit sextoter ! On s'envoie des messages coquins et la dernière fois il m'a même envoyé une photo de sa…. »

« Stop ! Merci Ginny mais je n'ai pas besoin de plus de détails ! » Répondit-je soudaine une horrible image en tête

« Alors ton entretien ? Raconte-moi tout, ça c'est bien passé ? »

« L'entretien s'est très bien passé, Mr Cooper avait l'air plutôt content, je devrais avoir une réponse d'ici la fin de semaine. »

« C'est super ! »

« Oui je n'ai plus qu'à attendre maintenant »

L'envie de lui parler de ma rencontre avec Malfoy me brule les lèvres mais j'hésite, se sachant pas comment elle pourrait réagir.

« Tout va bien ma chérie ? Me demande Ginny. Tu n'es pas très loquace, tu es sure que ça c'est bien passé ? »

« Oui très bien ! C'est juste que j'ai fait une drôle de rencontre là-bas… »

« C'est-à-dire ? Un beau jeune homme séduisant ?! »

Si on veut…

« Je suis tombé sur Malfoy. » Je fini par lâcher

« Malfoy ? Draco Malfoy ? De Poudlard ? LE Draco Malfoy ? »

« Tu en connais beaucoup des idiots avec un nom pareil?! »

« En l'occurrence un Malfoy sur qui je serais susceptible de tomber dans le Londres moldu, je n'en connais aucun alors excuse-moi de poser la question ! »

Elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Moi-même je ne comprends toujours pas comment il avait pu en arriver là.

« Eh bien oui, ce Draco Malfoy ! J'étais choquée de tomber sur lui dans l'ascenseur après mon entretien. »

« Il s'était perdu ? »

« Même pas, c'est ça le plus étrange ! C'est lui le patron de la boite pour laquelle j'ai postulé ! »

« Hein ?! Donc tu vas travailler pour Malfoy ?! Ton bossça sera Draco Malfoy ?»

« Je ne vais pas vraiment travailler pour lui. Techniquement il n'est pas mon boss mais le boss de mon boss. Peut-être même le boss du boss de mon boss ! »

« Ce sera donc ton super boss ! »

« Merci Ginny, les choses paraissent bien moins affreuse dites comme ça ! » Dis-je ironiquement.

« Mais comment en est-il arrivé là ? »

« Aucune idée, il m'a juste dit qu'il avait lui aussi eu besoin de quitter le monde des sorciers. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en savoir plus car l'ascenseur s'est remis en route au moment où je lui demandais. »

« Remis en route ? Tu as fini coincé dans un ascenseur en panne avec Draco Malfoy ? Et aucun de vous n'est mort ? »

« C'est fou n'est-ce pas ! Et tu veux que je te dise, il ne m'a même pas insulté ! Enfin une petite pique, mais pas de réelle insulte, de réflexion sur le fait qu'il partage l'air de la cabine avec une sang de bourbe ou qu'il préférerais mourir plutôt qu'être ici ! Il a même était presque cordiale ! »

« Hermy chérie, tu es sûre de ne pas avoir reçu un coup sur la tête et d'avoir des hallucinations ? »

« J'en suis sûre, je te promets Ginny moi-même j'étais choquée. Il a l'air d'avoir bien changé. »

« D'un autre côté, si on réfléchit bien, nous avons tous changés en 10 ans, pourquoi pas lui ? »

Sa phrase tourne dans ma tête. C'est vrai que nous avons tous beaucoup changés depuis Poudlard, pourquoi lui aussi n'en aurais pas le droit ?

« Harry est rentré je te laisse ma chérie ! »

« Ok, bonne soirée à vous deux »

« Merci de m'avoir appelé et tiens moi au courant quand tu as des nouvelles pour le poste. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas ! Bisous »

Je raccroche et part me faire couler un bon bain chaud ! Je pense que j'ai bien besoin de ça pour me remettre de mes émotions de la journée.

Mary rentre un peu plus tard et je lui raconte mon entretien et ma rencontre avec Malfoy. Mary sait tout de moi et de ma vie d'avant. C'est une crackmol que j'ai rencontré l'été de mes 15 ans par l'intermédiaire de Luna Lovegood. Nous sommes depuis inséparables et elle a accepté sans hésitation de m'héberger le temps que je trouve un boulot et un appartement.

« M-Entreprises appartient à Draco Malfoy ? C'est une histoire de dingue ! »

« Je sais, je crois que je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser ! »

« Et alors il est comment ? Il est toujours aussi séduisant qu'à Poudlard ? »

« Excuse-moi mais Draco Malfoy n'avait rien de séduisant nos années à Poudlard ! C'était une grande asperge arrogante au teint blafard et à la coupe ridicule »

« Hermione arrête! Il avait la réputation d'être le sex symbole de l'école et il portait plutôt bien cette renommée selon moi ! »

« Tu n'étais même pas à Poudlard, comment tu sais à quoi il ressemblais ?! »

« C'est Luna qui m'en a parlé. Tu sais, elle prenait souvent des photos à Poudlard et on les décortiquait quand elle venait me voir ? Et bien parfois il était sur ses clichés. J'ai beau ne pas être allé là-bas je pense connaitre le visage de chaque étudiant qui y été.» Répond-elle avec un sourire triomphant. « Alors, à quoi il ressemble maintenant ?! »

« Et bien il est plus musclé et ses cheveux sont plus court et plus foncés qu'avant. »

« Mmmmh tu me donne l'eau à la bouche. » Dit-elle en attrapant son ordinateur portable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Si Malfoy habite ici depuis un moment et dirige l'une des entreprise les plus prospères du pays, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose sur lui sur internet. » Explique-t-elle en tapant sur son clavier. « Bon sang ce mec est un dieu Hermione ! » S'exclame –t-elle soudain.

Je me place à côté d'elle et observe la photo qu'elle à trouver.

« La photo est bien prise oui » avouai-je en contemplant les traits anguleux et virils de sa mâchoire. Merde c'est vrai qu'il est beau le bougre.

« Je pense que c'est plus due au modèle qu'a la photo ma belle ! Tu as réussi à tenir enfermé dans un petit ascenseur avec lui et ne pas lui sauter dessus ? Chapeau ! »

« On est pas toute nymphomane Mary ! »

« Excuse-moi je ne me considère pas comme nymphomane mais simplement comme une jeune femme vivant pleinement sa sexualité avec divers partenaires ! Et nymphomane ou pas, je pense que n'importe quelle fille normalement constitué as des idées salaces en présence d'un mâle comme lui ! »

« Et bien considère alors que je ne suis pas une fille normalement constitué. » je lui lance en allant me chercher un verre d'eau.

« Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale ma belle, mais tu es aveuglée par ta rancœur. Attends de le revoir, de lui pardonner et tu ne verras plus les choses de la même façoncrois moi. »

« Premièrement je ne compte pas le revoir, et deuxièmement je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! »

« C'est ce qu'on verra… » Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. « Je vais me préparer je commence dans une heure, bisous ma belle »

Mary est la manager d'un bar un peu plus bas dans notre rue. Et elle adore son métier, d'autant plus qu'il lui permet de se faire payer des coups et de rencontrer de beaux spécimens comme elle aime les appeler.

Je me cale dans le canapé avec un plaid, un thé et bon bouquin pour la soirée.

* * *

Voilà un deuxième chapitre un peu plus long, j'espère que vous aurez autant aimés que le premier! Merci pour vos reviews, il n'y a rien de mieux pour donner de l'inspiration et l'envie de continuer :)

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Hello la compagnie! Voici la suite des aventures de nos personnages favoris! Encore merci pour vos retours, j'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture, Enjoy :)

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Delphine03** : On verra si elle travail pour lui ou pas... Patience ;)

 **Swangranger** : Oui ils sont un peu plus cordiaux entre eux, ce sont des adultes maintenant ^^ Ravi que ça tu aime ma fic et j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant

 **Laurine** : Voila la suite tant attendue! N'hésite pas à me dire si elle répond a tes attentes :)

 **Margaux** : Ton commentaire m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, j'espère que tu sera aussi enthousiaste pour le reste de l'histoire! J'ai voulu sortir un peu nos protagonistes de leurs zones de confort dans le monde magique ;)

 **LiseuseExtravertie** : Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a beaucoup touchée! J'espère que cette suite te ravira autant que le début :)

* * *

 _« Excuse-moi je ne me considère pas comme nymphomane mais simplement comme une jeune femme vivant pleinement sa sexualité avec divers partenaires ! Et nymphomane ou pas, je pense que n'importe quelle fille normalement constitué as des idées salaces en présence d'un mâle comme lui ! »_

 _« Et bien considère alors que je ne suis pas une fille normalement constitué. » je lui lance en allant me chercher un verre d'eau._

 _« Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale ma belle, mais tu es aveuglée par ta rancœur. Attends de le revoir, de lui pardonner et tu ne verras plus les choses de la même façoncrois moi. »_

 _« Premièrement je ne compte pas le revoir, et deuxièmement je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ! »_

 _« C'est ce qu'on verra… » Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. « Je vais me préparer je commence dans une heure, bisous ma belle »_

 _Mary est la manager d'un bar un peu plus bas dans notre rue. Et elle adore son métier, d'autant plus qu'il lui permet de se faire payer des coups et de rencontrer de beaux spécimens comme elle aime les appeler._

 _Je me cale dans le canapé avec un plaid, un thé et bon bouquin pour la soirée._

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Je m'atèle à la préparation du repas lorsque mon téléphone sonne. Avant même de répondre je sais de qui il s'agit et me rus sur mon téléphone.

« Oui allo ? »

«Bonjour Miss. Mr Cooper de M-Entreprises. »

« Bonjour Mr Cooper »

« Je vous appelais au sujet du poste pour lequel vous avez postulé en début de semaine. Nous avons eu plusieurs candidats intéressants mais votre profil à particulièrement retenu mon attention, si vous êtes toujours disponible, je serais ravie de vous compter dans mon équipe. »

« Oui j'en serai honorée, merci infiniment Mr Cooper vous ne le regretterais pas ! »

« J'en ai bien l'intention. Pourriez-vous passer à mon bureau cet après-midi pour que nous finalisions votre contrat ? »

« Oui bien sûr »

« Parfait, 15h au bureau ? Je vous transmets la liste des documents dont nous aurons besoin. »

« Oui aucun problème je prépare tout ça pour 15h. Encore merci. »

« C'est un plaisir, à tout à l'heure Miss Granger »

Je raccroche et ne peux m'empêcher d'entamer une petite danse de la joie au milieu du salon. J'envoie un texto à Ginny et Mary dans la foulée.

La première me félicite et me fait promettre de passer voir Harry et elle dès que possible pour fêter ça. La seconde m'ordonne de me rendre immédiatement au bar pour boire le « verre de la victoire ». Bien évidemment je décline cette alléchante proposition prétextant devoir être de préférence sobre pour signer mon contrat l'après-midi même, mais je fini par promettre à Mary de fêter dignement cette nouvelle le soir même.

Mr Cooper m'accueil à 15h précise et m'invite à le suivre dans son bureau. Nous parlons des termes du contrat, il me remet mon badge et je pose enfin ma signature en bas de la page.

« Bienvenue chez M-Entreprises ! » Me dit-il en souriant une fois les documents récupérer.

« Merci Mr Cooper. »

«Tu peux m'appeler Gabriel, j'aime que mes collaborateurs soit à l'aise et qu'il y ait une bonne ambiance au travail donc nous avons tendance à nous appeler pas nos prénom et nous tutoyer si ça te vas ? »

« Oui, aucun problème pour moi. »

« Parfait Hermione, tout m'a l'air en ordre donc si tu n'as pas d'autres questions je te libère. Je te dis à lundi 9h. »

« A lundi, bonne journée Gabriel. »

Il me fait un sourire charmeur et me raccompagne. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Malfoy lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, mais celui-ci est vide. Je sors du bâtiment un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cette journée est parfaite.

Je rejoins Mary au Modjo, le bar où elle travaille, et suis accueilli par une flopée de félicitations et d'accolade de toute l'équipe avant de pouvoir atteindre le bar derrière lequel Mary s'affaire.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour mettre la terre entière au courant ! »

« C'est un évènement et les évènements ça se fête dignement, je voulais que tout le monde sache que ce soir, c'est ton soir ma belle ! »

Elle remplit un shot de rhum arrangé et le pose devant moi, m'incitant à le boire cul sec. Je lui souris et attrape le petit verre que je vide d'une traite.

Le bar entier se met à applaudir.

« Ca va être comme ça toute la soirée ? » demandai-je hilare

« A chaque verre ma belle » dit-elle en déposant un nouveau verre devant moi.

La soirée va être longue…..

J'ai perdu le compte de verres descendus après le 11èmeshot, et je me retrouve maintenant debout sur le comptoir, une chope de bière à la main et le bar entier (bondé à cette heure-ci un vendredi soir) qui hurle « bois, bois, bois ! » alors que je tente de terminer mon verre d'une traite. Une fois mon objectif atteint tout le monde se met à hurler et je crie ma victoire avec eux. Voilà longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée et je crois que j'en avais bien besoin. La musique change et je reconnais une de mes chansons favorites.

« Mary lève le son j'adore cette chanson ! »

Mon amie s'exécute et je me mets à danser sur le comptoir bientôt rejoint par deux ou trois autre filles. Je chante à tue-tête et danse sous le regard amusé de Mary.

Le tintement de la porte indique que de nouveaux clients entre dans le bar déjà bien bondé mais je n'y prête pas attention, trop occupé à me déhancher sur la musique. Je danse en rythme et les clients du bar tapant la mesure et chantant avec moi m'entrainent de plus belle. C'est alors que je lève les yeux et remarque deux yeux bleu glacier m'observé, mi- étonné, mi- amusé. Mon cœur manque un battement et je descends précipitamment du bar.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Me demande Mary « Remonte la dessus, pour une fois que tu t'amuse et en plus tu attires les clients au bar et ils consomment ! » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui viens d'entrer dans le bar ! » Dis-je rouge de honte.

Mary me regarde sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que je remarque ses yeux s'écarquiller. Je crains tout à coup de me retourner.

« Bonjour Granger ! »

Eh merde !

Je fais volteface l'air de rien et me retrouve nez à nez avec Malfoy accoudé au comptoir.

« Malfoy ! Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta présence ? Me suivrais-tu ? »

Il rit à ma réplique.

« Absolument pas, mais je serais venu il y a de ça bien longtemps si j'avais su sur quoi je pouvais tomber ! Je suis simplement venu boire un verre avec des amis et nous avons atterris ici »

Pourquoi faut-il que sur TOUS les bars de Londres il choisisse celui-ci pour aller boire un coup entre potes ?! Merlin je dois être maudite !

« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais un tel déhanché Granger » dit-il une lueur salace dans le regard avec son éternel sourire en coin.

« Il y a décidemment beaucoup de choses que vous ne savait pas sur elle ! » intervient Mary.

Je jure que si j'avais eu des baguettes à la place des yeux, Mary serait déjà morte une bonne centaine de fois a cet instant !

« Mary Scott » se présente t'elle, « Je suis sa colocataire » dit-elle en tendant la main vers Malfoy un sourire charmeur vissé sur les lèvres.

« Draco Malfoy. » se présente t'il a son tour. « Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à me raconter alors. » Dit-il en serrant la main qu'elle lui tend.

C'est un cauchemar, ma meilleure amie et mon pire ennemi flirt ! J'ai déjà la nausée à cette pensée et je jure que s'ils couchent ensemble je change de pays !

« Je ne suis pas du genre à divulguer des informations désolé, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur elle, il faudra apprendre à la connaitre par vous-même » Dit-elle avant de repartir servir des clients.

Je fais le tour du bar pour essayer d'échapper à Malfoy, mais bien évidemment il est sur mon passage et je ne peux éviter son sourire carnassier.

« Alors tu fais des heures supp ici Granger ? Je ne te voyais pas comme barmaid/danseuse à tes heures perdues ! »

« Je ne travaille pas ici ! C'est Mary qui tient ce bar, je suis simplement venu la voir. »

« Et tu danse sur le comptoir à chaque visite ? Ce n'est pas une coutume très répandu dans mes bureaux Granger. Nous essayons d'être un peu plus classe et professionnels.»

« Tu n'as pas des faux amis lèches-bottes à qui aller gâcher la vie Malfoy ? »

« Ne soit pas si rabat joie Granger, tu es bien plus jolie quand tu te déhanche. »

Il prends les pintes que le barman viens de poser devant nous et part rejoindre ses amis installés à l'autre bout du bar.

Je rêve ou Draco Malfoy viens de me dire que j'étais jolie ? Non, impossible, c'est l'alcool qui doit brouiller mes pensées.

Je passe le reste de la soirée au bar mais je sens très clairement les yeux de Malfoy dans mon dos, qui me déshabille du regard. Il finit par quitter le bar non sans un regard moqueur dans ma direction.

Je rentre avec Mary à l'aube, épuisée après une telle soirée.

« Bon sang c'est le meilleur moment de la journée ! » Dit Mary en retirant ses bottines à talon. « Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu fais pour porter des chaussures à talons tous les jours sans te plaindre »

« L'habitude ! » répondit-je en retirant mes escarpins.

Je m'étale sur le canapé avec la grâce d'une otarie.

« Je suis surprise que tu n'ais pas encore fini la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes vu ce que tu as descendu ce soir ! » S'étonne Mary en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Il faut croire que je tiens mieux l'alcool que tu ne l'imagine. Et je t'avoue que j'ai instantanément décuvée en voyant Malfoy entrer dans le bar ! »

« Bon sang j'ai cru que tu allais nous faire une syncope ! »

« J'en était réellement pas loin ! Et merci pour ton intervention d'ailleurs. Sérieusement Mary tu ne pouvais pas pour une fois garder ta jolie bouche fermée ? » Dit-je en me remémorant les allusions qu'elle à pu faire à mon sujet.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tord ! Ca lui donnera peut être envie d'apprendre à te connaitre un peu plus. »

« Et qui te dit que j'ai envie qu'il me connaisse mieux ? Ou qu'il me connaisse tout court d'ailleurs ? »

« Hermione, tu es une belle jeune femme, dans la fleur de l'âge et célibataire. Lui est un richissime homme d'affaire, célibataire également, plus que séduisant, et qui se donne un malin plaisir à te faire tourner en bourrique. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! »

« Absolument pas ! Et puis d'ailleurs tu ne sais même pas s'il est célibataire. »

« Internet sais tout ma belle. Et je ne parle pas forcément de devenir Mme Malfoy mais rien ne t'empêche de t'amuser un peu. Et crois-moi, plus d'une femme tuerait pour faire un tour de rodéo sur un étalon comme celui-là ! »

« Qu'elles en profitent alors, je passe mon tour avec plasir. »

Cette conversation commence à m'irriter, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est parce que je déteste Malfoy au plus haut point et que je refuse d'imaginer la moindre interaction avec lui, ou si c'est parce qu'au fond de moi, bien caché dans un petit recoin de mon esprit, cette perspective ne me dégoute pas autant qu'elle ne le devrait. Bien évidemment je n'avouerai jamais ceci, même sous la torture !

Mary comprends que je ne veux plus en parler et change de sujet, à mon plus grand soulagement. Nous restons une petite demi-heure à parler ainsi sur le canapé avant de tomber de sommeil et d'aller nous coucher.

* * *

Aloooooors? Quelle petite dévergondée elle est devenue notre Hermione ! Dites moi si vous avez aimé ce chapitre et comment vous pensez que la situation va évoluer! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

XoXo


	4. Chapter 4

_Et qui te dit que j'ai envie qu'il me connaisse mieux ? Ou qu'il me connaisse tout court d'ailleurs ? »_

 _« Hermione, tu es une belle jeune femme, dans la fleur de l'âge et célibataire. Lui est un richissime homme d'affaire, célibataire également, plus que séduisant, et qui se donne un malin plaisir à te faire tourner en bourrique. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! »_

 _« Absolument pas ! Et puis d'ailleurs tu ne sais même pas s'il est célibataire. »_

 _« Internet sais tout ma belle. Et je ne parle pas forcément de devenir Mme Malfoy mais rien ne t'empêche de t'amuser un peu. Et crois-moi, plus d'une femme tuerait pour faire un tour de rodéo sur un étalon comme celui-là ! »_

 _« Qu'elles en profitent alors, je passe mon tour avec plasir. »_

 _Cette conversation commence à m'irriter, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est parce que je déteste Malfoy au plus haut point et que je refuse d'imaginer la moindre interaction avec lui, ou si c'est parce qu'au fond de moi, bien caché dans un petit recoin de mon esprit, cette perspective ne me dégoute pas autant qu'elle ne le devrait. Bien évidemment je n'avouerai jamais ceci, même sous la torture !_

 _Mary comprends que je ne veux plus en parler et change de sujet, à mon plus grand soulagement. Nous restons une petite demi-heure à parler ainsi sur le canapé avant de tomber de sommeil et d'aller nous coucher._

 **Chapitre 4 :**

J'arrive au 15ème étage de M-Entreprises à 9h précise, accueilli par Gabriel. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à mon bureau, attenant au sien, relié par une porte communicante. Nous sommes bientôt rejoints par Leah qui va s'occuper de ma formation. La matinée passe à une vitesse fulgurante, beaucoup de choses à retenir et à assimilée, mais je suis agréablement surprise en me rendant compte que le travail qu'on me demande ne se limite pas uniquement à prendre des rendez-vous, répondre au téléphone et apporter le café.

Je mange avec Leah le midi, qui m'apprends qu'elle travaille ici depuis bientôt 4 ans au service communication.

« Et depuis toutes ces années, tu as déjà rencontré le grand patron ? »

Oui, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! La présence de Malfoy m'intrigue au plus haut point et je veux en savoir un peu plus sur les raisons de sa présence ici.

« Mr Malfoy ? Oui, plusieurs fois. C'est un patron très concerné par la vie de ses salariés et très accessible. »

Je m'étouffe en manquant recracher mon thé glacé sur la table. Malfoy, concerné et accessible ?! Je nage en plein délire.

« Tout va bien Hermione ? »

« Oui, excuse-moi, j'ai avalé de travers. Continue je t'en prie, donc ce Mr Malfoy est très accessible. »

« Oui, il organise tous les ans un bal pour les salariés de son entreprise, c'est l'occasion de voir tes collègues en dehors du cadre du travail, et il nous offre des cadeaux à Noël et des chocolats à Pâques. Ce genre de petites attentions que tous les patrons n'ont pas. Mais je pense que tu devrais bientôt le rencontrer si tu ne l'a pas encore vu. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il reçoit personnellement tous les nouveau salariés. Il en profite en général pour présenter son entreprise et ses valeurs, et en apprends un peu plus sur les nouveaux arrivant. »

Génial, il ne manquait plus que la perspective d'un rendez-vous avec mon nouveau big boss que je déteste au plus haut point !

« Ah super ! » menti-je.

Nous changeons de sujet et l'heure de pause laisse place à la fin de ma journée de formation.

Après cette rude journée, je m'arrête au Starbucks du coin pour m'offrir un petit plaisir sous la forme d'un énorme cappuccino au caramel. L'endroit est bondé comme toujours et je dois jouer des coudes pour commander et surtout tenter de sortir une fois ma boisson récupéré. Je me fais alors bousculer et rentre droit dans quelqu'un, renversant au passage une partie de mon café sur mon chemisier. Je bafouille un pardon gênée en m'assurant ne pas avoir tâché la personne en face quand je reconnais sa voix.

« Décidément Granger, me suivrais-tu ? »

Malfoy se tiens devant moi un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. Ou ce Starbucks t'appartient aussi ? »

« Non, il ne m'appartient pas, je suis juste un drogué de caféine et il est juste à côté de mon bureau. Gabriel semble ravi de sa nouvelle assistante»

« Mais comment sais-tu pour quel poste de postulais ? »

« C'est mon entreprise je te rappel, je sais tout ce qu'il s'y passe. »

Evidemment ! Une femme passe et me bouscule à nouveau, manquant me faire renverser le reste de mon cappuccino, et je râle.

« Tu devrais apprendre à boire Granger, si tu dois travailler pour moi, hors de question que tu arrives au bureau avec un chemisier tâché. »

« Je ne travaillerais pas pour toi Malfoy mais pour Gabriel, et je pense que tu as bien vu que ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Les gens sont visiblement irrités de faire la queue pendant des dizaines de minutes dans cet endroit bondé! »

Une serveuse arrive à cet instant et tend un gobelet à Malfoy.

« Voici pour vous Mr Malfoy, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu. »

« Merci c'est parfait Brenda. Vous le mettrez sur ma courage, vous avez l'air débordés. » Lui dit Malfoy avec un sourire charmeur qui ne manque pas de faire rougir la dite Brenda comme une pivoine.

« Merci Mr Malfoy. Aucun problème c'est un plaisir de vous servir. » Dit-elle avant de repartir.

« Je rêve ! » lançais-je

« Ne soit pas jalouse Granger, mon charme opère où que j'aille je n'y peux rien. »

« Aucune jalousie de ma part Malfoy, plutôt de l'indignation. Alors que tout le monde fait la queue et attends son tour bousculé de tous les côtés, Monsieur n'a qu'à pointer le bout de son nez pour être servi sur un plateau. »

Malfoy à un petit rire

« Je n'ai pas eu de plateau » dit-il en montrant son gobelet dans sa main. « C'est ça la popularité Granger ! Aller viens, je te raccompagne chez toi. » dit-il en m'escortant vers l'extérieur.

« Merci mais je sais encore où j'habite et je peux rentrer toute seule ! »

« En bus, à l'heure de pointe avec un chemisier trempé de café ? »

Ok, il marque un point. Sa proposition est alléchante mais je ne me vois pas rentrer en voiture avec Malfoy, qui me dit qu'il ne va pas m'amener dans un bois et me découper en rondelle comme un saucisson ?

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te kidnapper Granger ! » Dit-il comme si il lisait dans mes pensées. « Aller ne te fait pas prier, j'imagine bien que tu préfères rentrer tranquillement en voiture que de te taper une heure de bus bondé.»

Il m'accompagne vers le parking où nous attends une superbe Audi noire rutilante. Le chauffeur récupère le café de Malfoy alors que ce dernier m'ouvre la portière.

« Attends, comment sais-tu que je rentre en bus ? » Demandai-je soudain en repensant à ses paroles.

Malfoy me sourit et m'intime de monter dans la voiture alors qu'il fait le tour pour s'installer à mes côtés sur la banquette arrière. Il donne mon adresse au chauffeur qui s'élance dans la circulation.

« Et comment connais-tu mon adresse ? Malfoy serais-tu devenu un stalker ! »

« Je te l'ai dit, je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans mon entreprise et j'aime en savoir un peu plus sur les personnes que j'engage. »

« Premièrement, je ne suis pas sûre qu'enquêter sur les futurs salariés de ton entreprise à leurs insu soit légal ! Et deuxièmementce n'est pas toi qui m'a engagé, c'est Gabriel. »

« Penses-tu vraiment que mes employés engage n'importe qui sans mon consentement ? »

Malfoy étant le dirigeant j'imaginais qu'il avait quelqu'un qui s'occupait des recrutements et que lui ne connaissait même pas le nom d'un quart de ses salariés. Mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé.

« J'ai mon avis à donner sur tout ce qui concerne mon entreprise, de la plus grosse à la plus petite des décisions, Granger. »

« Alors quoi ? Je devrais donc te remercier pour m'avoir permis d'avoir ce poste ? »

« Peut-être ! Mais pour être honnête je n'ai rien fait, Gabriel était déjà conquis. J'ai simplement accepté ta candidature quand il me l'a soumise. »

Alors Malfoy avait réellement la possibilité de refuser ma candidature et pourtant il n'en a rien fait. Une vague d'angoisse m'envahit alors, peut-être qu'il a l'intention de faire de moi son souffre douleurs ! Je me raccroche à l'idée que j'ai deux mois de période d'essai pendant lesquels je peux partir à tout moment si l'envie lui prend de me faire vivre un enfer.

« Détends-toi Granger, on dirait que tu es à deux doigts de sauter de la voiture en marche. »

« Avec toi je préfère palier à toutes les éventualités. »

« Bien que l'idée de te voir sauter et te rétamer au sol me séduise, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit Granger.»

« Pourquoi ? » Il me regarde avec un air d'incompréhension. « Pourquoi tu es aussi…gentil ? Tu m'a fait vivre un enfer pendant 7 ans, a coup d'insultes et de moqueries, puis tu disparais du jour au lendemain et je te retrouve ici, charmant, souriant et gentil avec moi ! Pourquoi ? »

« Tu me trouve charmant Granger ? »Demande-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin charmeur.

Je lui lance un regard noir et il reprend plus sérieusement.

« Les gens change en 10 ans Granger. J'avoue que te revoir m'a un peu renvoyé toute cette époque de Poudlard à la figue l'idiot que j'étais et ce que j'ai fait. Je ne prétends pas mériter ni même avoir besoin de ton pardon, mais je ne suis pas fier de celui que j'ai été. Je voudrais simplement te faire comprendre que je ne suis plus le même que le gamin immature que j'étais il y a 10 ans. »

Que quelqu'un me pince je suis en plein rêve ! Malfoy qui me fait des excuses…. Enfin, il n'a pas clairement dit je suis désolé mais c'est tout comme ! Je reste bouche bée, incapable d'articuler un mot après cette déclaration.

« J'ai réussi à clouer le bec à Hermione Granger, je dois mettre une croix dans le calendrier ! »

« Ne soit pas si sûr de toi Malfoy, je peux toujours te mettre mon poing dans la figure !»

Malfoy se met à rire, un vrai rire qui me cloue sur place une fois de plus.

« Je n'en doute pas Granger, mais encore faudrait-il que tes petit bras m'atteignent. »

« Rassure toi mon genou lui peut atteindre tout ce qu'il faut si mes bras n'atteigne pas ta tête. »

« Je vois que la lionne n'a pas perdu de son mordant. »

« Voilà une chose qui n'a pas changé on dirait. » Je réponds simplement.

Nous restons silencieux un moment. Si on m'avait dit que je me retrouverais à discuter cordialement (plus ou moins) avec Malfoy alors qu'il me raccompagne chez moi, j'aurais envoyé la personne à St Mangouste.

Nous arrivons devant mon immeuble et Malfoy sort de la voiture alors que son chauffeur m'ouvre la portière.

« Voici donc où tu vis Granger ?»

« Ça t'étonnes Malfoy ? »

« Absolument pas ! Un petit quartier résidentiel tranquille, avec une bibliothèque au coin de la rue, un parc à deux bloc pour aller courir ou pique-niquer, bref un coin familiale et ennuyeux à mourir : tout toi Granger ! »

Je m'apprête à rétorqué quand je remarque ses yeux rieurs et son sourire amusé. Il cherche à me taquiner de toute évidence.

« Je ne vais donc pas plus te retenir, je te laisse retrouver ton loft industriel en centre-ville à ton image : sans charme ni personnalité ! »

« Tu te contredis Granger, tu as dit que j'étais charmant il y a même pas 10min de ça. »

« Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne change pas d'avis ! »

« Voilà une des rares fois où je suis bien d'accord avec toi. »

Je lui souris et m'avance vers la porte d'entrée de mon immeuble.

« Bonne soirée Granger »

« Bonne soirée Malfoy »

J'ouvre la porte et il s'apprête à rentrer dans la voiture quand il s'arrête.

« Au fait Granger, j'ai pour coutume de prendre un moment avec tous mes nouveaux salariés, pour les connaitre un peu mieux. Tu es disponible mercredi soir pour aller diner ? »

Je suis abasourdi. Leah m'avait bien dit qu'il recevait ses nouveaux employés mais je ne pensais pas qu'il les invités à diner !

« Euh, oui, je…. Je n'ai rien de prévu. » Bafouillais-je

« Très bien, je passerais te prendre à 19h30. »

Et sans plus d'explications il monte dans sa voiture et s'en va.

* * *

 _Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Je suis désolé pour mon absence mais je compte bien me rattraper! N'hésitez pas a me dire comme toujours ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre! A votre avis comment va se passer ce petit rendez-vous...?_

 _A très vite._


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise! Aujourd'hui je vous gâte pour me faire pardonner de mon absence! Ce chapitre est très particulier on va dire alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :)

Bonne lecture,

Enjoy :)

* * *

 _« Au fait Granger, j'ai pour coutume de prendre un moment avec tous mes nouveaux salariés, pour les connaitre un peu mieux. Tu es disponible mercredi soir pour aller dîner ? »_

 _Je suis abasourdi. Leah m'avait bien dit qu'il recevait ses nouveaux employés mais je ne pensais pas qu'il les invités à diner !_

 _« Euh, oui, je…. Je n'ai rien de prévu. » Bafouillais-je_

 _« Très bien, je passerais te prendre à 19h30. »_

 _Et sans plus d'explications il monte dans sa voiture et s'en va._

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Je suis le dernier des idiots au pays des imbéciles !

Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'inviter Granger ?!

Je crois que son arrivée à définitivement fini de griller mes neurones ! Je reste silencieux pendant tout le trajet au grand étonnement de Jack, mon chauffeur.

Je repoussais l'échéance jusqu'à maintenant mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de l'avis d'un ami. Une fois chez moi, je libère Adès, ma chouette et envoi une missive. J'ai juste le temps de préparer la bouteille de whisky et deux verres que j'entends un « pop » caractéristique depuis mon salon.

« Salut mon vieux ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Blaise, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Désolé mais avec le boulot je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi. Je profite de rentrer tôt ce soir pour te voir. »

« Aucun problème, je comprends. »

Il s'installe à mes côtés et nous sert deux verres.

« Alors comment tu vas ? Tu arrives enfin à dormir ? » Lui demandais-je un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu plaisante ! Maintenant qu'Irina fait à peu près ses nuits, il semblerait que Pansy ai retrouvé toute sa libido ! Donc soit je ne dors pas à cause de ma fille qui hurle toute la nuit, soit c'est ma femme qui redécouvre sa sexualité ! »

Je ris, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Blaise est marié à Pansy depuis 2ans et père d'une sublime petite fille, Irina, depuis 2 mois. Et il semblerait que la petite poupée ait du mal à comprendre que la nuit est faite pour dormir. Ca fait donc 2 mois que je l'entends se plaindre de ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit.

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu es un homme à plaindre ? Tu as une petite fille adorable et une femme qui, même après un accouchement et un nombre incalculable de nuit blanche, a toujours envie de toi ! »

Il fait mine de réfléchir un instant.

« Ouais c'est vrai qu'au fond j'ai la belle vie ! » Conclu-t-il tout sourire. « Et toi ? Des rencontres intéressantes ces derniers temps ? »

« Si on veut… » Répondit-je en me remémorant mes retrouvailles avec Granger.

« Vais-je enfin pouvoir rencontrer une future Madame Malfoy ? Tu sais que Pansy désespère de te marier un jour ! »

« Oula non ! J'ai dit rencontre intéressante pas rencontre matrimoniale ! »

Blaise me regarde surpris et m'incite à poursuivre.

« Je suis tombé sur ….. surune vieille camarade de Poudlard cette semaine ? »

« Non ! Ici ? Qui ? »

« Granger »

« Granger ? Hermione Granger ?! »

« Tu en connais beaucoup ? Oui elle-même ! »

« Où est ce que tu as bien pu tomber sur elle ? »

« C'est là que ça devient drôle. Dans l'ascenseur de mes bureaux. Elle venait de passer un entretien d'embauche ! »

«Arrête ! T'es pas sérieux ! » Répond-il hilare ! « Qu'est-ce que Granger ferait chez M-Entreprises ? »

« Elle est la nouvelle assistante de mon responsable marketing. Plutôt cocasse comme situation » Conclu-je face à la tête choquée de Blaise.

Je raconte à Blaise toute l'histoire, la panne d'ascenseur, le bar et ce soir.

« Elle a tellement changé mec ! J'ai eu du mal à la reconnaitre au début. J'en viendrais presque à dire qu'elle est jolie ! »

« Quoi ? Draco ne me fait pas croire que toi tu trouves Granger « jolie » ?! »

« Je te jure que c'est totalement involontaire. Elle est devenue plus fine, avec des courbes géné cheveux ne ressemblent plus à un nid d'oiseau mais ils sont brillants et joliment ondulés. Et bon sang, elle porte des petites jupes moulantes et des talons hauts tous les jours ! Qui aurait cru ça après l'avoir vu dans son uniforme trop grand pendant 6ans ! »

« J'ai du mal à imaginer que tu parles du même rat de bibliothèque qui était à Poudlard ! »

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête et me décide enfin à dire ce qui me ronge depuis le début.

« Ecoute, je sais que je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler du monde magique ou de ce qu'il s'y passe, mais une chose me perturbe. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle a décidé de partir ? C'est Hermione Granger bordel ! Elle avait tout pour réussir dans le monde sorcier, je ne comprends pas ce qui l'a poussé à revenir ici. »

Blaise semble surpris par ma demande. Ce qui est compréhensible quand on sait que je lui ai expressément demandé de ne plus jamais me parler de tout ce qui pouvais s'approcher de près ou de loin à mon ancienne vie dans ce monde. A l'exception de lui et Pansy bien évidemment.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qui l'as poussé à partir mais en gros elle a eu des « problèmes » avec Weasley. »

« Weasley belette ou Weasley fille? »

«Belette ! Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus, les cancans people de Rita Skeeter sont loin de faire partie de mes lectures. Pansy en sait surement plus mais tu devrais peut être demandé directement à Granger. Après tout, elle seule pourra réellement te donné la réponse. »

Les jours qui suivent sont assez intense, j'ai beaucoup de travail depuis mon retour de voyage d'affaire au Canada pour un nouveau marché très lucratif. J'en profite tout de même pour demander un petit compte rendu quotidien à Gabriel sur le travail d'Hermione. Ma requête l'a surpris dans un premier temps, je l'ai alors justifié comme un désir de prendre plus part dans l'intégration de mes nouveaux salariés… Tu parles ! Il s'exécute donc avec enthousiasme, me détaillant chaque jour l'efficacité, le professionnalisme et les compétences évidentes dont elle fait preuve. Il a dû me répéter une bonne dizaine de fois à quel point il était satisfait de son recrutement et qu'il avait le sentiment qu'elle pourrait rapidement évoluer.

Je cours de rendez-vous en rendez-vous mercredi et n'ai pas le temps de repasser par chez moi avant d'aller chercher Granger pour diner. C'est probablement la pire idée que je n'aijamais eue ! Si quelqu'un l'apprends au travail les conversations vont aller bon train, et je tiens à conserver mon autorité et ma vie privé ! Mais j'ai envie de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, pourquoi elle est ici et elle ne se serait pas livrée dans le cadre du travail.

Au fond, ce petit bout de femme engagée m'a toujours fasciné et j'avoue que depuis que son amie m'a conseillée d'apprendre un peu plus à la connaitre je suis assez séduit par l'idée.

Et soyons honnête, l'idée de diner avec une aussi belle femme à ma table n'est pas déplaisante. Oui je sais, j'ai dit à Blaise qu'elle était « plutôt jolie », mais a vrai dire elle était devenue carrément canon ! Voilà des mots que je n'aurais jamais pensé utiliser pour parler d'Hermione Granger. Mais bon sang elle était devenue une femme au corps sublime, au visage angélique et aux atouts plus qu'évidents. Ce changement physique a d'ailleurs lui aussi piqué ma curiosité !

Je me gare devant chez elle et sort de la voiture au moment où elle sort de l'immeuble, vêtu d'un trench beige très chic, d'une robe fourreau bleu marine laissant apercevoir un décolleté des plus appétissants et d'une paire de talons assortis.

Je vois qu'elle détaille ma tenue avant de sourire et c'est alors que je me rends compte que mon costume bleu est parfaitement assorti à sa robe.

« Je vais réellement commencer à croire que tu me surveille Malfoy ! » Dit-elle en approchant.

« Tu aimerais tant Granger ! »

Je lui ouvre la portière côté passager pour qu'elle s'installe avant de retrouver ma place derrière le volant.

La soirée promet d'être intéressante.

* * *

Ahhhh un petit POV de Draco!

La surprise vous a plu? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Impatient de découvrir ce qu'il va se passer lors de cette soirée? Pensez aux reviews :D


	6. Chapter 6

_« Je vais réellement commencer à croire que tu me surveille Malfoy ! » Dit-elle en approchant._

 _« Tu aimerais tant Granger ! »_

 _Je lui ouvre la portière côté passager pour qu'elle s'installe avant de retrouver ma place derrière le volant._

 _La soirée promet d'être intéressante._

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Je ne sais pas si je suis mal à l'aise, si j'appréhende, si je suis intriguée ou excitée ! Probablement un peu tout à la fois.

La perspective d'un diner avec Malfoy est loin de m'enchantée de base mais depuis nos « retrouvailles », cet homme m'intrigue au plus haut point et ma curiosité légendaire est piqué au vif. Je me demande ce qui a pu faire de lui l'homme si différent qui se tient à côté de moi aujourd'hui. Et alors que je devrais me sentir en danger ou avoir envie de fuir à toute jambe, je suis plutôt contente à l'idée d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

« Pas de chauffeur ce soir ? »

« Jack ne me véhicule que lors de mes déplacements professionnels la journée. J'aime bien trop conduire pour avoir un chauffeur tous les jours. »

« C'est très étrange d'ailleurs. De te voir au volant, sur un téléphone ou te servir d'un ordinateur ! »

« Qui l'eut cru? » Plaisante-t-il.

« Surement pas moi ! »

Nous arrivons rapidement devant un charmant petit restaurant, italien semble-t-il. Nous pénétrons à l'intérieur et la décoration typique me fait sourire. Je voyais plus facilement Malfoy dans un restaurant gastronomique aux nappes blanches et au service 5 étoiles.

« Mr Malfoy, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ! Une table pour deux ? » Demande un homme d'une quarantaine d'année avec un fort accent italien.

« Oui merci Giovani »

Apparemment il est plus habitué des lieux que je ne le pensais.

Le fameux Giovani nous installe et nous donne la carte avant de s'éloigner.

« Je vois que tu connais bien les lieux ! Je ne t'imaginais pas habitué de ce genre de restaurant. »

« Tu me voyais probablement plus avoir mes habitudes dans un restaurant gastronomique en plein centre-ville ? »

Touché!

« C'est à peu près ça oui. »

« Et bien il semblerait que toi aussi tu as des choses à apprendre sur moi. »

Giovani reviens nous apporter nos apéritifs et prends commande de nos plats respectifs.

« Alors c'est une coutume de l'entreprise d'invité tous tes nouveaux arrivants au restaurant ? »

Ma question semble le désarçonner.

« Non, en général je les reçois dans mon bureau, mais étant donné…. notre passé je voulais éviter de repeindre les murs de mon bureau de rouge sang si la confrontation dégénéré. »

« Tu m'a l'air confiant pour le déroulement de la soirée!»

Nous buvons une gorgée et je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer les hostilités.

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici Malfoy ? Dans le monde moldu. »

« Tu ne tournes pas autour du pot Granger ! » plaisante-t-il en reposant son verre

« Ça n'a jamais était mon style de passer par quatre chemins. »

« Ok, par où commencer… ». Il prend une grande inspiration et commence. « Après notre procès, et malgré le verdict qui nous innocentés, ma mère et moi étions constamment harcelés, nous recevions des messages de mort et je te passe toutes les horreurs qu'on a pu nous dire. Ma mère n'en pouvais plus d'être trainée dans la boue et j'ai pris la décision de partir avec elle. D'abord en Bulgarie, puis en Espagne et en France. Mais ce qu'il s'est passé, la guerre et tout, avait fait des échos et dès que les gens apprenaient qui nous étions, le même schéma se reproduisait et nous étions obligés de partir. C'est là que j'ai décidé de venir ici. Je voulais retrouver mon pays, mais je ne pouvais pas revenir dans le monde sorcier, ma mère à changer de nom et est resté en France et moi je me suis établi dans le monde moldu. Personne ne savait qui j'étais et j'avais l'occasion de tout recommencer à zéro. J'ai fini par m'habituer à ma vie sans magie, j'ai fait plusieurs petits jobs avant de monter mon entreprise et tu connais la suite. Voilà, tu sais tout Granger !»

Voilà un récit inattendu ! C'est vrai qu'après le procès les journaux entre autres n'étaient pas tendre avec les Malfoy, j'ai même entendu parler d'une pétition qui tournais pour que lui et sa mère ai droit au même sort que Lucius, le baiser du détraqueur. Je comprends un peu mieux comment le jeune prétentieux imbuvable qu'était Malfoy a pu devenir l'homme qui se tient devant moi. Etre constamment rejeté de partout à dû le marqué, et il s'est probablement souvent remis en question. Voilà que j'en ai presque de la peine pour lui, tout arrive !

« Et toi Granger ? Que s'est-il passé ces dix dernières années pour que tu puisses avoir envie de quitter tout tes acolytes et retrouver une vie moldu ? »

Aïe, la question que je redoutais. Est-ce que je suis prête à confier ma vie à Draco Malfoy ? Surement pas ! Mais il l'a fait lui, il s'est ouvert à moi et je ne peux pas lui dire d'aller se faire voir après ses déclarations.

« Le monde des sorciers n'est pas toujours tendre comme tu le sais et j'avais envie de retrouver un peu ma vie calme de moldu pendant un temps. Un peu comme un rituel je pense, j'avais besoin de repasser par cette étape pour évoluer. »

Parfait ! Vague, mais suffisamment détaillé pour qu'il n'en demande pas plus.

« Ne me la fait pas Granger ! »

Loupé !

« Je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose. » Devant mon mutisme il continue « Tu es Hermione Granger !Quand je suis parti le pays entier chantait des louanges à ta gloire, celle de Potty et la belette ! Je ne peux pas croire que toi, avec ton amour pour la magie, tu aies pu avoir subitement envie de retrouver une vie moldu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ?»

Voyons les choses en face, il me cuisinera jusqu'à ce que je crache le morceau.

« Disons que j'ai eu des problèmes personnels … de couple, et j'ai préférée partir pour m'éloigner de tout ça. »

Malfoy semble surpris et attends visiblement que je continue mon récit.

« Mais encore ? » demande-t-il

« Mais encore quoi ? C'est tout ! »

« Non Granger, moi je t'ai raconté tous les détails de mon périple, à toi maintenant ! »

Je soufflé résignée. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cocktail ou les paroles de Malfoy mais je cède et commence mon récit.

« Après la guerre je me suis mise en couple avec Ron. »

« Merci, tous les journaux ne parlais que de vous ! J'ai encore des hauts le cœur en repensant à vos têtes d'abrutis en première page de mon journal le matin ! »

« Malfoy, si tu commences à me couper à chaque phrase je te balance mon assiette dans les dents ! » Il lève les mains en signe de reddition et je poursuis. « Ron est devenu joueur de Quiddich professionnel pour l'équipe d'Angleterre et il à commencer à beaucoup voyager pour son travail. La distance était parfois difficile et nous étions souvent séparer mais nous faisions avec.»

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à me confier ainsi à Malfoy ! C'est comme si j'avais besoin d'exorciser cette histoire et en parleravec quelqu'un d'autre que Ginny ou Mary me libérais d'un poids. Je continue sans réfléchir, déballant mon passé comme à un vieil ami.

« Mais plus ses déplacements s'intensifiés plus les rumeurs d'infidélité se faisait importante. Bien évidemment tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que ce que dit la presse n'est pas toujours vrai. Je choisissais donc de le croire lui et d'ignorer les rumeurs. Mais, il y a environ 6 mois, je l'ai surpris au lit avec une autre femme. Je te passe les détails mais je l'ai quitté après avoir appris qu'il me trompait depuis des années. A peine une semaine après l'annonce de notre séparation il s'affichait au bras d'une nouvelle Barbie clamant son amour pour elle au grand jour et me dénigrant publiquement. La presse a fait ses choux gras de cette histoire et je n'en pouvais plus de voir notre histoire etdes mensongesà mon sujet étalés dans tous les journaux alors que je tentais moi-même de panser mes suis devenue la risée du pays en quelque sorte, la pauvre Hermione qui n'avait pas vu ce que tout le monde savais depuis bien longtemps… Je ne pouvais plus sortir de chez moi sans être moquée, insulté ou prise en pitié. J'ai décidé de m'éloigner, pour ne plus avoir à entendre parler de lui. Revenir ici me semblais être le meilleur moyen de me reconstruire après ça. »

Malfoy me regarde avec un air que je ne saurais définir. Ce n'est pas de la pitié, ni de la moquerie. De l'empathie ? En est-il seulement capable ? Il me dévisage un instant avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche.

« Bon sang je savais que la belette était un idiot mais je ne le pensais pas bête à ce point ! »

Sa phrase me fait sourire.

« Bête de s'être fait prendre ou bête de m'avoir trompé ? »

« Un peu des deux a vrai dire ! Comment a-t-il pu avoir plusieurs conquêtes ? Enfin franchement, je sais que tu es restée longtemps avec lui mais sérieusement, tu l'as bien regardé ? Il ne ressemble à rien ce pauvre Weasmoche ! »

Cette fois j'éclate de rire. C'est moche de se moquer du physique des gens bien entendu et je suis la première à m'en révolter. Mais à cet instant précis, ça me fait un bien fou d'entendre du mal sur lui après ce qu'il m'a fait vivre ! Ce n'est pas Ginny sa propre sœur, Harry son meilleur ami ou Mary qui ne dirait de mal de personne qui aurait pu le critiquer ouvertement avec moi après ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Non sérieusement » continue-t-il « Encore toi, tu étais amie avec lui avant de sortir avec lui donc on va dire que au fur et à mesure du temps tu t'es habituée à son faciès. Mais ces filles ne passaient qu'une nuit avec lui la plupart du temps de ce que j'ai compris ! Elles n'avaient pas le temps de développer des sentiments ou de s'habituer à cette vision. Donc soit il est très bien équipé et je l'ai déjà vu sous la douche dans les vestiaires de Poudlard ce n'est clairement pas le cas soit il les a payés ! C'est la seule solution ! »

« Tu exagères un peu quand même ! Certes Ron n'est pas un sexsymbol mais il a son charme. Et je suis sûr qu'il ne les a pas payés…..Il est bien trop radin ! »

C'est au tour de Malfoy de rire cette fois. Rire sincèrement, sans sarcasme.

« Mais ne me dit pas que j'ai tord pour ce qui est de son service trois pièces ! J'étais probablement mieux équipé à l'âge de 10 ans ! »

« Toujours aussi modeste Malfoy ! »

« Modeste est mon deuxième prénom ! Mais je remarque quand même que tu ne me contredit pas.»

Je lui lance un regard faussement réprobateur qui en dit long et il sourit victorieux.

«Et les autres ? Comment ont-ils réagit face à la situation ? » Demande-t-il soudain plus sérieux

« Qui ça ?Nos amis ? Ce qu'il s'est passé ne regarde que Ron et moi, je ne les empêcherais jamais de le voir parce qu'il m'a fait du mal. Mais certains n'ont pas apprécié son comportement et lui ont tourné le dos comme Luna et Neville, d'autres ont pris son parti comme ses coéquipiers et certains amis, et d'autres sont entre nous deux comme Harry et Ginny. C'est sa sœur, elle ne peut pas le renier même si elle ne cautionne pas ce qu'il a fait. Et Harry veux toujours voir le bon côté des gens, il trouve qu'il a mal agi mais ne veut pas le blâmer éternellement pour une erreur de parcours. »

« Je ne comprends pas comment on peut qualifier ça de simple erreur de parcours ! »

« C'est toi qui dit ça ? » Me moquais-je « Malfoy, tu es le plus grand séducteur que je connaisse, ne me fait pas croire que tu es devenu un féministe revanchard ! »

« Et bien tu seras peut être surprise de l'apprendre Granger mais j'ai beau être un séducteur comme tu le dit, j'ai toujours était fidèle! L'adultère est une chose que j'ai en horreur. Si je suis avec une femme, je ne suis qu'avec elle. Si je passe la nuit avec une femme sans vouloir de futur avec elle, je suis honnête et je lui dis. Si c'est ok pour elle, tant mieux, sinon, je vais voir ailleurs. Avoir eu plusieurs conquêtes ne signifie pas pour autant que je suis un homme qui voit les femmes comme des objets. »

J'ai du mal à le croire sur ce coup. Malfoy est plutôt réputé pour avoir eu une fille différente tous les soirs dans son lit, mais il est vrai que personne ne s'est jamais dit que ces filles étaient peut-être tout simplement au courant et d'accord pour ne passer qu'une nuit avec lui.

« C'est ça d'être un étalon Granger ! Elles veulent toutes savoir si la rumeur est fondée. »

« La rumeur? »

« Que je suis un dieu au lit bien sûr ! »

« Encore ta légendaire modestie ! Je n'ai étrangement jamais eu vent de cette rumeur. »

« Tu ne fréquentais pas les bonne personnes. D'un autre côté, même si tu en avais entendu parlé, n'ayant eu que Weasley comme partenaire, tu ne pouvais pas savoir si la rumeur était aussi importante n'ayant pas de point de comparaison. »

« Qui te dit que Ron a été le seul ?! »

Est-ce que nous sommes réellement en train de parler des attributs de mon ex et de mes expériences sexuelles ? Ce cocktail était décidément bien trop fort pour moi je crois ! Mais je suis piqué au vif par sa phrase. Tout le monde s'imagine que je suis une véritable bonne sœur ! Je ne suis pas non plus nymphomane mais j'ai des envies et des besoins comme toutes les femmes ! Malfoy attrape son verre et le vide en me regardant, les yeux pleins de scepticisme m'invitant à donner un nom si je l'ose.

« Krum ! » Lâchais-je tout à coup.

Il manque s'étouffer avec son whisky.

« Victor Krum ? Sérieux ?! Mais quand ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit tes affaires Malfoy ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on parle de ça ! »

« Aller ! Tu ne peux pas me lâcher une bombe pareille et t'arrêter là. »

« Si je te dit quand c'est arrivé, on change de sujet ? » Il acquiesce vivement. « En quatrième année. »

« Non ! Granger !Tu es bien plus dévergondée que je ne le pensais ! » Dit-il pleins de sous-entendus.

« Aller on change de sujet maintenant ! »


	7. Chapter 7

_« Si je te dit quand c'est arrivé, on change de sujet ? » Il acquiesce vivement. « En quatrième année. »_

 _« Non ! Granger !Tu es bien plus dévergondée que je ne le pensais ! » Dit-il pleins de sous-entendus._

 _« Aller on change de sujet maintenant ! »_

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Nous passons le reste de la soirée à parler de Poudlard, de M-Entreprises, de Londres et de nos nouvelles vies moldus comme si nous étions deux vieux amis. Nous rions, discutons avec nostalgie et plaisantons de tout et de rien. C'est lorsque nous quittons le restaurant que je me rends compte à quel point j'ai passé une bonne soirée. En même temps, je prends conscience de l'étrangeté de la situation.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Me demande Malfoy derrière le volant.

« Je…. Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre cette situation ! Nous nous sommes détestés pendant 7ans et nous voilà ce soir à manger au restaurant en parlant du passé comme deux vieux amis d'enfance. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

« Tu préfères que je t'insulte ? J'ai toujours 2 ou 3 petites phrases en réserve si besoin ! »

« Je suis sérieuse Malfoy. Si on t'avait dit, il y a 10 ans, qu'aujourd'hui tu m'aurais invité au restaurant et qu'on aurait passé une agréable soirée je suis persuadée que tu aurais envoyé la personne dans un asile ! »

« Tu as passé une agréable soirée Granger ? » demande-t-il avec son sourire en coin. Il rit face au regard désapprobateur que je lui envoi.

« Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

C'est lorsque la voiture se gare que je me rends compte que nous sommes déjà devant chez moi. Malfoy sort et m'ouvre la portière.

« Merci Malfoy. Passe une bonne fin de soirée »

Je lui souris et suis sur le point de filer vers mon immeuble quand il attrape ma main pour me retenir.

« Moi aussi j'ai passé une très bonne soirée Hermione. Bonne nuit »

Il me sourit, et retourne dans sa voiture avant de partir.

Je suis dans un état second en montant les marches qui mènent à l'appartement. Cette soirée est définitivement la plus étrange de toute ma vie ! Et Merlin sait que j'en ai vécu des drôles de soirée !

Mary est de repos ce soir et vu la façon dont elle fonce sur moi à peine ai-je passé le pas de la porte, je crois qu'elle m'attendait de pied ferme.

« Aloooooors ?! C'était comment cette soirée avec Mr M. ? »

« Mr M. ? On dirait le nom d'un dominant sado-maso ! Arrête de regarder 50 nuances de Grey. »

« Ohhh ça me plait de l'imaginer dans cette position… »Dit-elle rêveuse. « Mais ne change pas de sujet ! Raconte-moi tout »

Elle m'entraine vers le canapé sans même me laisser le temps de retirer mes chaussures et s'assoie à côté de moi brulant visiblement de tout savoir.

« C'était sympa »

« Sympa ?! Sérieux ma belle tu ne peux pas me dire uniquement ça, c'est cruel ! »

« On a passé une bonne soirée c'est tout. On a discutés et j'en ai appris un peu plus sur lui.»

Mary me sourit de toutes ses dents

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as les yeux qui pétilles ça ne trompe pas, tu as passé plus qu'une bonne soirée ma belle ! Il embrasse bien ?! »

« Quoi ?! Mais enfin on ne s'est pas embrassés, arrête ! On a discutés, on a mangés et il m'a raccompagné c'est tout. »

Elle me fait une moue sceptique.

« Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? »

Fichues hormones !

« Bref disons simplement que ce soir j'ai vu une autre facette de Draco Malfoy. Il a été charmant et nous avons passé un très bon moment. »

Sous son air suppliant, je fini par raconter notre soirée à Mary qui n'en perd pas une miette.

« Mione ! Tu es bête ou tu le fait exprès ? Tu lui plais ça crève les yeux ! »

« Quoi ? Absolument pas ! Nous sommes juste deux vieilles connaissances qui avons passé une bonne soirée. »

« Une « très bonne soirée » même selon lui. Et il t'a appelé Hermione ! »

« Je te rappelle que c'est mon prénom ! »

« Ne joue pas les idiote ça ne te vas pas ma belle. Je pense qu'il y a eu un rapprochement ce soir mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. »

Je crois malheureusement qu'elle est bien plus perspicace que je ne le pensais.

« Peu importe, premièrement je n'ai aucune envie de me replonger dans une histoire avec un homme en ce moment, deuxièmement c'est mon patron donc il est hors de question qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous et troisièmement j'ai beau avoir passé une très bonne soirée avec lui, cela n'efface pas notre passé. Je veux bien devenir amie avec l'homme que j'ai découvert ce soir mais pas plus pour le moment. »

« Pour le moment….. » Termine Mary avec un sourire en coin qui me rappel un peu trop celui d'un certain blond.

Les jours passent à une allure folle. Voilà un peu plus d'un mois que j'ai commencé à travailler pour M-Entreprises et je dois bien avouer que j'adore ce travail. J'avais peur d'être la petite secrétaire tout juste bonne à apporter le café et passer deux coups de fils, mais Gabriel m'a réellement intégrée dans l'équipe et donné des responsabilités. Je cours toujours entre deux tâches mais j'adore ça. J'ai croisé Malfoy quelques fois dans les couloirs ou dans l'ascenseur et je suis encore surprise de l'amélioration et de la cordialitéde notre relation. Je crois que je pourrais même dire que j'en viens presque à l'apprécier.

Je frappe à la porte du bureau de Gabriel un peu avant l'heure du déjeuner.

« Je viens t'apporter le devis pour la campagne de valorisation des entreprises de la ville. Mais Marylin avait des doutes quant au budget, je lui ai proposé une entrevu pour en discuter avec toi après ton rendez-vous de cet après-midi. Tu devrais avoir une petite demi-heure avant la conférence téléphonique avec Dublin. Je t'ai répertorié les points qu'elle voulait négocier avec toi pour que tu puisses les étudier dans la voiture en revenant si tu as le temps. »

« C'est parfait Hermione ! Tu sais toujours comment gérer les moindres soucis. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

« Merci Gabriel mais c'est mon travail. » répondit-je rougissante face à tant de compliments.

« En partie oui mais ton investissement fait plaisir à voir. J'en ai d'ailleurs souvent fait part. »

« Tu en a fait part ? » A qui a-t-il dit ça ? Malfoy ? Voilà qu'il va s'imaginer que je lèche les bottes de mon boss maintenant !

Le téléphone de Gabriel sonne et il me fait signe de patienter pendant qu'il décroche.

« Bureau de Gabriel Cooper…..Oui…Elle est justement ici…Bien sûr….je comprends….Aucun problème je lui en fais part…..Merci bonne journée à vous aussi. »

Gabriel raccroche et lève les yeux tout sourire vers moi.

« Comme je te le disais donc, j'ai souvent fait part de ton investissement et de l'excellent travail que tu accompli avec moi et il semblerait que tu attise les convoitises. C'était Mr Malfoy au téléphone. Il voudrait déjeuner avec toi à midi. »


	8. Chapter 8

_« Bureau de Gabriel Cooper…..Oui…Elle est justement ici…Bien sûr….je comprends….Aucun problème je lui en fais part…..Merci bonne journée à vous aussi. »_

 _Gabriel raccroche et lève les yeux tout sourire vers moi._

 _« Comme je te le disais donc, j'ai souvent fait part de ton investissement et de l'excellent travail que tu accompli avec moi et il semblerait que tu attise les convoitises. C'était Mr Malfoy au téléphone. Il voudrait déjeuner avec toi à midi. »_

 **Chapitre 8 :**

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! »

« Il semblerai que son assistante soit malade et il a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse la remplacer au pied levé pour cette semaine. »

« Mais…..Je ne peux pas….Enfin je ne sais pas….Et mon travail, j'ai des dossiers et des demandes à traiter et…. »

« Respire Hermione ! C'est calme en ce moment je devrais me débrouiller et Leah pourra m'aider si besoin. C'est une énorme opportunité pour toi et c'est seulement pour une semaine, tu seras revenu bien assez tôt pour ce que tu as à faire. Je ne compte pas les laisser me piquer ma super assistante de toute façon ! »

J'aurais sauté au plafond à l'annonce d'une telle opportunité en temps normal, mais une partie de moi angoisse à l'idée de devenir l'assistante de Malfoy. Même si nos relations se sont largement améliorées, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera si nous venons à travailler ensemble. Enfin du moins, si je travaille pour lui ! Moi, être la subordonnée de Malfoy… J'en ai presque la nausée.

Gabriel regarde sa montre et se lève.

« Il t'attend dans le hall dans 5 min, il t'expliquera lui-même ses besoins. Profites, dit toi que dans tous les cas tu vas déjeuner gratos, aux frais de l'entreprise. » Il me fait un clin d'œil, attrape sa veste et quitte son bureau.

Je récupère mon sac à main et mon trench-coat avant de descendre dans le hall où Malfoy m'attends comme prévu.

« Ah Granger. Je n'avais pas le temps de te recevoir dans mon bureau aujourd'hui, je suis en déplacement tout l'après-midi. Ca ne t'embête pas de faire ça sur ton heure de déjeuner ? »

« Euh…Non, pas de soucis » bafouillai-je

Malfoy m'incite à avancer et nous quittons le bâtiment pour nous diriger vers un petit restaurant un peu plus bas dans la rue.

« Gabriel t'a expliqué ce qu'il se passait ? » Me demande Malfoy une fois notre commande passé.

« Vaguement. Tu as besoin d'une assistante cette semaine c'est ça ? »

« En effet. Abby, mon assistante, est malade et ne pourras pas être là de la semaine. Je t'avoue que c'est le pire moment pour moi, j'ai beaucoup de rendez-vous important, d'interviews et la visite du premier ministre à préparer entre autre cette semaine et j'ai réellement besoin de quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter. Est-ce que tu pourrais la remplacer pour la semaine ? »

« Pourquoi moi ? Tu n'as pas d'autres assistantes ? Dans d'autres services, en intérim ou je ne sais quoi ? »

« Bien évidemment que j'ai des assistantes dans tous les services, mais comme je te l'ai expliqué j'ai besoin de quelqu'un sur qui je puisse réellement compter. Je te connais Granger et Gabriel me vante tes mérites à longueur de journée. Je suis sûre que tu feras un meilleur travail que n'importe laquelle avec un délai aussi court. »

« Et pour mon travail ? Qui s'occupera de ce que j'ai à faire ? »

« Comme tu l'as dit, il y a beaucoup d'assistantes dans la société, et je suis sûre qu'il y en a bien une qui pourraient aider Gabriel pour une semaine, la charge de travail n'est certainement pas aussi importante. Bon sang, je ne vais pas te supplier Granger ! »

« Tu devrais peut être ! »

Nos plats arrivent à ce moment me laissant quelques secondes de répit pour réfléchir à la proposition de Malfoy. Je connais mes atouts : j'apprends vite et j'anticipe les besoins, c'est pour ça que je suis aussi douée dans mon travail et je pense que ce sont exactement les critères que recherche Malfoy à l'heure actuelle. Et c'est un poste avec des responsabilités bien plus importante ! C'est un challenge excitant, d'autant plus pour une personne qui intègre tout juste la société. Mais ça reste travailler avec et surtout pourMalfoy….

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te supplier » Reprend-il une fois le serveur parti. « C'est une énorme opportunité pour toi ! Et bon sang arrête de penser à notre passé. Prouve moi que Gabriel à raison de te faire confiance et fait preuve de professionnalisme. Je suis sûr que si ça n'avait pas été moi tu aurais sauté sur l'occasion. »

« Ok ! C'est bon j'accepte ta proposition. »

« Voilà, tu vois quand tu veux Granger »

« C'est redevenu Granger aujourd'hui ? »

Il sourit à ma remarque visiblement amusé.

« Ça te déplait ? »

« Disons que j'ai l'habitude venant de toi, donc ça ne me surprends plus. »

« Nous sommes dans un cadre professionnel là, et je ne me permettrai pas d'appeler mes collaborateurs par leurs prénoms. »

« Je croyais que la dernière fois nous étions aussi dans un cadre professionnel. Ce n'était pas un entretien comme tous ceux que tu fais avec tous les nouveaux arrivants ? »

Il sourit plus largement cette fois, visiblement amusé de ma répartie.

« Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot ? »

« Tu réponds toujours à une question par une autre question ? »

« Non, sauf quand je n'ai pas très envie de répondre. »

Il prend une bouchée de risotto sans me lâcher du regard et je l'imite. Aucun de nous deux ne veux lâcher le morceau. Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris me plaît bien je dois avouer, et Malfoy est un très bon partenaire de jeu.

« On va dire que le repas était dans un cadre professionnel le trajet en voiture ne l'était pas. »

Il répond simplement et continue à manger son plat. Sa réponse me désarçonne, je m'attendais à une petite pique cinglante mais au lieu de ça il avoue que ce moment était plus….personnel.

Nous continuons à manger et la conversation dévie sur mon nouveau poste pour une semaine. Je rejoindrais son bureau l'après-midi même et ce jusqu'à vendredi. Son chauffeur attend devant le restaurant lorsque nous en sortons et il monte dans la voiture alors que je regagne le bureau.

Le bureau de Malfoy se situe au dernier étage. La décoration est très élégante, aménagé avec beaucoup de goût dans des tons blanc et argentés. Je trouve rapidement mon bureau situé juste à côté de celui de Malfoy. Son assistante m'a envoyé un mail répertoriant tout ce que je dois savoir et ce que j'ai à faire. Et Malfoy ne plaisantais pas quand il disait avoir besoin de quelqu'un quand je vois la liste de choses que j'ai à faire et l'agenda overbooké de mon patron. C'est à peine s'il a le temps de déjeuner parfois !

Je me retrousse les manches et me plonge dans le travail. Quand je relève les yeux il fait déjà nuit et un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique qu'il est 19h30 passé. J'ai un message de Mary qui me demande si je suis à la maison. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé trop absorbé par toutes les choses que j'avais à faire. Je lui réponds rapidement que je pars du bureau dans 2 min et elle me répond aussitôt qu'elle passe me prendre.

Je suis plutôt fière d'avoir réussi rapidement à comprendre le fonctionnement d'Abby et d'avoir pu reprendre le flambeau sans trop de problème. Je m'apprête à éteindre mon ordinateur et récupérer mes affaires quand la porte du bureau s'ouvre sur Malfoy visiblement surpris de me voir ici.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici à cette heure-ci ? » me demande-t-il

« Je pourrais te retourner la question. Je voulais terminer le plan pour la soirée avec le premier ministre avant de partir. »

« Tu l'as terminé ?! »

« Oui, je pensais le déposer sur ton bureau avant de partir. J'ai fait quelques ajustements qui me semblaient pertinents, je t'ai mis des annotations à l'intérieur. »

Il me regarde comme si il avait vu un ovni.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu te serait mise aussi vite dans le bain. Merci pour le plan, tu n'aurais qu'à me faire un compte rendu demain matin. »

« Oui Abby m'a prévenue que vous faisiez un point sur la journée à venir chaque matin. Elle semble très organisé, c'est plaisant je dois dire. »

« Granger la maniaque du contrôle est de retour ! »

« Je ne suis pas maniaque du contrôle ! J'apprécie simplement l'ordre et l'organisation. »

« Ne te vexe pas Granger, c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi à toi pour ce poste. C'était un compliment. »

« Tu fais des compliments toi maintenant ? »

« Et il y a encore bien des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi! Mais ne t'y habitue pas, ça reste exceptionnel. »

« Je me disais bien aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai »

A chaque fois que nous nous voyons nous finissons par plaisanter, l'ambiance est détendue et agréable. Je pense finalement apprécier cette semaine avec Malfoy plus que je ne le pensais.

« Tu partais ? »

« Oui. Tu as besoin de moi ? »

« Non, rentre tu as bien mérité une bonne soirée de repos. A moins que tu n'ait prévu de danser sur un comptoir ce soir. »

« Non, pas ce soir ! Je ne me produis que très exceptionnellement. »

« Je suis donc honoré d'avoir pu assister à une de tes représentations ! Préviens moi pour ton prochain show, j'adorerai revoir ça ! »

« Pour que tu me filme et balance la vidéo à je ne sais qui ? Non merci, je vais m'en tenir aux shows privés. »

Je comprends que ma phrase peut être interprété différemment lorsque je remarque que Malfoy me dévisage à la fois surpris et hilare.

« Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

« Aucun problème Granger, tu es libre de faire des petits « Shows Privés » à qui tu veux ! Je suis simplement un peu surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part ! Tu fais payer à l'heure ou à la prestation ? »

« Va te faire voir Malfoy ! » Lançai-je en tentant vainement de garder mon sérieux.

« J'ai un enterrement de vie de garçon le mois prochain, je peux soumettre ta candidature si tu veux. »

Je lui envoi ma gomme à la figure qu'il esquive sans problème, toujours aussi hilare.

« Oh je plaisante, ne soit pas rabat-joie Hermione ! »

« Tiens, c'est à nouveau Hermione ? »

Il retrouve son sérieux réalisant ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que notre conversation soit d'ordre professionnel à cet instant précis. » Se justifie-t-il

« En effet. Bon je crois que c'est l'heure, j'y vais cette fois. »

J'attrape mon sac et ma veste et m'avance vers l'ascenseur alors que lui s'apprête à entrer dans son bureau.

« Bonne soirée Draco. »

Il se fige une seconde surpris, avant de se retourner vers moi avec un sourire.

« Bonne soirée Hermione »

Il entre dans son bureau et je m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur, une drôle de sensation dans le ventre.


	9. Chapter 9

_J'attrape mon sac et ma veste et m'avance vers l'ascenseur alors que lui s'apprête à entrer dans son bureau._

 _« Bonne soirée Draco. »_

 _Il se fige une seconde surpris, avant de se retourner vers moi avec un sourire._

 _« Bonne soirée Hermione »_

 _Il entre dans son bureau et je m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur, une drôle de sensation dans le ventre._

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Mary m'attend dans sa voiture devant l'immeuble.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou ça fait 10 bonnes minutes que je t'attends, et depuis quand tu débauche à cette heure-ci ? Il n'y a plus personne là-dedans. »

« Excuse-moi la journée a été mouvementé je dirais. »

« Ca va ma belle ? Tu as l'air bizarre. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave au moins ? »

Je lui raconte mes péripéties du jour et mon changement provisoire de poste.

« Tu as conscience qu'après cette semaine il ne pourras plus se passer de toi ? »

« Arrête avec tes bêtises ! Je suis juste son assistante pour une semaine ! Et je te l'ai dit, il ne se passera rien entre nous ! C'est strictement professionnel.»

Mary éclate de rire.

« Calme-toi ma belle, je te disais juste qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de toi comme assistante parce que tu es douée dans ton travail. Mais le fait que tu penses directement à autre chose me conforte dans l'idée qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente ! »

« Absolument pas ! C'est toi qui fais toujours des allusions donc maintenant quand tu me parle de lui j'imagine de suite que tu penses à autre chose ! » Je tente de me défendre. Mais je sens le rouge me monter aux joues sans que je n'arrive à l'empêcher et Mary rit de plus belle.

« Je serais presque vexée que tu n'oses pas m'avouer à moi qu'il te plait. Mais je me rends compte qu'en fait tu ne te l'avoue même pas à toi-même ! Je pense que si notre beau blond avait été un parfait inconnu ça fait bien longtemps que tu serais tombé dans ses bras…. Ou ses draps ! »

Je ne réponds pas à sa remarque et Mary change de sujet en me parlant de son cours de yoga aérien de ce soir. Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, repensant à ses paroles. Malfoy m'a dit plus tôt dans la journée d'oublier le passé, et que j'aurais accepté le poste immédiatement si il n'avait pas été mon boss, et maintenant Mary qui sous entends que je serais tombé dans ses bras si nous n'avions pas le passé que nous avons. Aurait-elle raison ?

J'arrive avant Malfoy au bureau ce matin pour préparer son planning de la journée qui s'annonce une fois de plus chargé.

Malfoy arrive, de nouveau surpris par ma présence à cette heure-ci au bureau.

« Bonjour » Lui dit-je poliment quand il arrive devant moi.

« Bonjour Granger. Tu es bien matinale. Attention, à trop rester derrière ton bureau ton postérieur va finir ancré dans ta chaise ! »

« Merci de te soucier du bien être de mes fesses Malfoy mais elles se portent à merveille. Tu veux passer en revu ton planning maintenant ? »

« Pas de suite j'ai un appel important à passer, je t'appelle quand j'ai fini. En attendant est-ce que tu peux aller en vitesse chez Starbucks me chercher un double expresso sans sucre ? »

Je le dévisage choquée.

« Tu n'es pas ma boniche Granger rassure-toi, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y passer ce matin et j'ai cruellement besoin de caféine là. C'est juste un service que je te demande.»

Il s'avance et me tend un billet.

« Prends-toi quelque chose au passage. Pour te remercier de la course. »

Il sourit et part dans son bureau ! Je lui mettrais bien dans la tronche son double expresso ! Il croit que je n'ai que ça à faire ?

Je regarde le billet dans ma main et me résigne. Je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, en tant qu'assistante, on me demanderait d'apporter le café…

Heureusement il est encore tôt et il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci. Je commande le café de Malfoy et me prends un cappuccino ainsi qu'une part de cake. Quitte à ce qu'il paye, autant en profiter.

Je frappe à la porte de son bureau en arrivant et entre. Il est au téléphone, debout devant l'immense baie vitrée qui surplombe la ville la main dans les cheveux, apparemment préoccupé.

« Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! ….. Je m'en fiche qu'il ait le soutient de je ne sais qui ! Il pourrait avoir le soutien de la reine d'Angleterre que ça ne changerai rien ! Nous étions sur ce marché bien avant lui ! »

Il se retourne et m'aperçois déposer son café sur son bureau.

« Très bien….. Je vois comment je peux m'organiser et je te rappel Ethan. »

Il raccroche visiblement excédé.

« Je peux repasser plus tard pour le planning de la journée si besoin. »

« Non ! » Me coupe-t-il presque. « Je crois que le planning de la semaine risque d'être chamboulé. »

Il s'affale dans son fauteuil la tête entre les mains et je prends place dans un siège en face de lui.

« Je suis allé à Montréal le mois dernier pour conclure une affaire importante. » Commence –t-il

« Oui, avec la société Woodly, les numéros uns au Canada dans l'importation de bois c'est ça ? Ce marché devrait nous permettre à terme de remporter la plupart des marchés de construction écoresponsable dans tout le pays.»

« C'est ça, tu as bien appris tes fiches Granger ! Je suis sur ce dossier depuis des années, c'est un énorme marché, très lucratif et il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour réussir à les convaincre. Mais il semblerait qu'un des actionnaires de leur société serait plutôt d'avis de traiter avec nos concurrents. Ils ont dû grassement le soudoyer et maintenant tout le conseil d'administration émet des doutes quant à notre arrangement. »

« Quelle bande d'enflure ! »

Ma remarque lui fait relever les yeux vers moi et il me fait un léger sourire.

« Voilà que tu jures ? Qu'avez-vous fait de la douce et docile Hermione Granger ? »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, les gens changent en 10 ans. Et je n'ai jamais était docile Malfoy… Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire pour les convaincre ? Je croyais que les termes de l'arrangement avaient déjà été négociés. »

« J'avais tout vu avec le PDG et fondateur de l'entreprise, il devait soumettre notre accord au conseil mais ça devait être une simple formalité. Je crois que je n'ai pas d'autres choix, je vais devoir repartir là-bas pour convaincre moi-même le conseil ! »

« Ok, quand est-ce que tu voudrais partir ? » Demandais-je en ouvrant l'agenda à la recherche de quelques jours disponibles pour un voyage au Canada.

« Le plus tôt possible, voit si tu peux trouver un vol pour aujourd'hui, demain au plus tard. »

« Aujourd'hui ?! Malfoy, ton planning est overbooké cette semaine, tu as des tas de rendez-vous et la visite du premier ministre à préparer… »

« Peu importe, cette affaire pourrais bien être la plus importante que la société n'ai jamais conclus et je ne veux pas la laisser passer, annule mes rendez-vous, demande à Gabriel de prendre en charge la préparation de la visite du premier ministre, appel la BBC pour décaler l'interview de jeudi à la semaine prochaine… »

Je note tout le plus rapidement possible en croisant les doigts pour réussir à tout faire en si peu de temps.

« Trouve un vol le plus tôt possible, je pense que nous serons parti au moins jusqu'à vendredi mais prend un billet de retour modifiable au cas où. Et réserve deux chambres au Red Lion en centre-ville. »

« Deux chambres ? »

« Tu préfères dormir avec moi Granger ? » Dit-il moqueur.

« Comment ça ? Je viens avec toi ?! »

« Bien sûr ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi là-bas. Il me faudra quelqu'un qui puisse assurer l'organisation sur place et la liaison avec le bureau. Ça te pose un problème ? »

« Non, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas…. Enfin bref, pas de soucis pour moi. »

Malfoy acquiesce et continue d'énumérer les choses à faire avant de partir. Je me mets au travail juste après et réussit à trouver un vol de nuit pour le soir même. Je passe ma journée au téléphone à annuler, décaler et modifier des rendez-vous. J'ai à peine le temps d'engloutir un sandwich à midi devant mon ordinateur.

Je réussi à terminer ce que j'ai à faire et à quitter le bureau un peu avant 17h, de quoi me laisser un peu de temps pour préparer ma valise avant de partir.

« Bonjour Rayon de Soleil ! » M'accueil Mary quand je rentre. « Mr M. t'as libéré plus tôt dit moi ! Ou il a eu pitié vu l'heure à laquelle tu es parti hier ? »

Je fonce vers le placard de l'entrée et sort ma valise avant de me diriger vers ma chambre Mary sur mes talons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me quitte ?! Tu ne veux plus de moi ? »

« Non idiote ! Je pars ce soir au Canada pour le travail. »

J'ouvre la valise sur le lit et commence à arpenter toute ma chambre pour la remplir de tout ce dont j'aurais besoin.

« Au Canada ? Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé ! »

« Parce que ce n'était pas prévu ! Ça s'est fait à la dernière minute. Malfoy est sur le point de perdre un gros contrat et il part en urgence là-bas pour arranger les choses. Et bien sûr son assistante doit le suivre. »

« Tu pars combien de temps ? »

« Jusqu'à vendredi, voire plus. Tout dépendra de l'avancée des négociations sur place. »

« Et donc tu pars seule avec Malfoy ? » Demande-t-elle pleine de sous-entendu.

J'arrête de remplir ma valise et la regarde.

« Mary ! Oui je pars seule avec Malfoy pour le Travail ! »

« Et vous serez dans la même chambre d'hôtel ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! J'ai réservé une chambre pour chacun ! »

« Idiote ! Il fallait lui dire qu'avec un délai si court ils étaient pleins et que tu n'as réussi à avoir qu'une seule chambre ! »

« Premièrement je n'ai aucune envie de dormir avec Malfoy et deuxièmement on est pas dans un film ! On va là-bas pour le travail ! Avec tous les rendez-vous qu'il va avoir je pense que c'est à peine si on aura le temps de se voir. »

« Ok j'arrête avec mes allusions…. Même si je maintiens que vous feriez un beau couple ! »

Mary fini par m'aider à préparer ma valise et je suis prête à 19h pétante lorsque mon taxi arrive.


End file.
